The present invention relates to a folding or collapsible reflex camera of the type having a flexible bellows interconnecting an upper and lower housing which, in turn, are pivotally connected along substantially parallel edges for movement between a folded inoperative position and an erected operative position. Such cameras include a reflex mirror for redirecting or reflecting image bearing light rays passing through a lens to a film unit for exposure. A folding camera of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,440. However, the reflex mirror therein pivots about an axis which is perpendicular to the optical axis of the lens, as is well-known in the art.
It is also known to dispose the pivot axis of a mirror of a reflex camera about an axis parallel to the optical axis of the camera lens. An example of this type of camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,719.
In cameras of the collapsible type, it is desirable to reduce the size or profile of the camera in both its inoperative and operative positions. The orientation of the pivotable mirror in such cameras affects the height profile of the camera as the upper housing must have a height dimension which is sufficient to accommodate the mirror in its fully erected operable position. The conventional location and orientation of the pivotable mirror in prior cameras of this type may result in a higher profile than is desirable, particularly in the erected operative position.